Beautiful Remains
by Soul-Saver5
Summary: When she felt like she had no one, he was there. He promised he protect her, even though she doesn't remember him, he is always there for her. She just never noticed it.


_Orihime Inoue blew on her cold hands to keep them warm as she crouched outside of her apartment. It was December 4th when snow started covering Karakura town. The young girl was so exicted about this. Her older brother Sora had went to work awhile ago, so to keep herself entertained as she waited for him she decided to make a snow bunny family._

_Orihime smiled. Her cheeks stained red. "Just look at you," she said proudly in a soft tone. "My little bunny." Orihime worked with the snow making two different sized circles and piled the smallest one on top. Then she used branches for the hands, some leaves for the ears, stones for the eyes and mouth and carved a little tux with her fingers. She was proud of her work. Just wait till her brother got back._

_Orihime continued to blow on her hands. She didn't have gloves, but she did have a scarf and a puffy yellow jacket to keep her warm. A shadow covered her head and the snowflakes no longer mixed in her short beautiful auburn hair. She looked up and grinned. "Oh you're finally home!" She said. _

_Sora Inoue bent down to shield his sister with the black umbrella he brought with him. He gave his sister a small little smile. "I wish you wouldn't wait outside for me, Orihime." He had to muffle his laugh as she childishly stuck out her tongue. One of the snowflakes plopped down in her mouth and she continued to show the toothy grin that Sora loved so much._

_"I couldn't wait to see you!" She admitted, "So I made this bunny as a welcome home gift." She turned back to her snow-master piece. "See." She whispered._

_Sora chuckled and ruffled her hair, "It looks just like one." His eyes softened. "Now we better go inside or you'll catch a cold." _

_The 7 year old sighed, "Aw please not yet!" She cried, "This is the Sora bunny." Both of the Inoue sibling's eyes trailed back to the snow sculpture. "I still have to make an Orihime bunny." Her voice was soft._

_Sora crouched on the snow covered ground and placed the umbrella beside him. "Alright," He gave in. "why don't we make one together?" _

_Orihime smiled, "Okay!"_

_And they continued to make the snow bunny named Orihime. The younger Inoue curved a smile on the bunny's face and gave a dotted nose. She clapped her hands before blowing on them. Sora led her back into their apartment, where they took off their coats and scarfs and gathered in the living room to have hot chocolate._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_"No! I'm not wearing them!" Orihime screamed at her older brother. She looked down at the ice blue metal hairpins in her hands and frowned. "They too childish. I'm growing up. I'm not a baby anymore." The twelve year old cried. Sora had just came back from the store to surprise his little sister with a gift he spent his entire paycheck on. Only to find out she didn't like them. _

_Her short auburn hair swished around her face as she got up. She walked straight up to her brother and practically shoved the two hairpins and his hands. "Take them back." She said._

_"B-but, O-Orihime!" Sora began. He immediately stopped as his sister secluded herself in a small corner. His heart tugged at the sight. He stuffed the metal clips in his pocket and walked out the room. With stormy grey eyes he sadly glanced at his sister one last time before he went to work._

_Orihime wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed silently. She didn't mean to make her brother sad, but she also didn't want those baby clips. She was growing up. Couldn't he see that? She felt something sink down in her stomach and she watched her brother leave the apartment. Not knowing that would be the last time she would see him alive._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Orihime's grasp on the phone slipped and it fell with a big thud. She was getting ready for bed when she found out her brother had been in a terrible car accident. She rushed out the door in a hurry, not bothering to answer the policeman's questions, well, demands. She felt her heart pound out of her chest and her breathing was fast. She swore she couldn't feel her legs as she sprinted down the road. She remembered what the policeman said where her brother was found._

_The Kurosaki Clinic. _

_She rushed down there as fast as she could. Sirens rang in her ears. The sound of the ambulance screaming the closer she got. She took a deep breath when she saw a long figure being carried off on a small cot. She sprinted to it and her eyes laid on her brother. His eyes were closed. Blood stained his blue suit and white button-up shirt. His brown hair was a wreck and covered parts of his face._

_The young Inoue eye's brimmed with tears and she whispered that this was all a dream. A nightmare. That she would wake up any second now. She pinched herself about 50 times and yet she didn't wake up. "Big brother," she cried. "Don't die! Please, don't leave me alone." She sobbed and grabbed onto his motionless hand. "You can't! You can't!" Despite the men in big white armored-suits she continued to hold on to the cot._

_A taller man in a white trench coat walked out from the clinic and looked at his patient. Orihime looked at him, her eyes were slowly turning a different shade and she choked back a sob so the man could understand her clearly. "Please save him," She whispered._

_Doctor Isshin Kurosaki worked his ass off to keep the young man alive. But nothing worked. The man stayed motionless and his body felt cold. Isshin ran his hand in his short dark hair and sadly looked at the young girl who fell asleep in one of the chairs by her brother. Orihime held on his hand firmly. The older man watched the girl grasp her brother's hand harder, her bangs covered her eyes to shield her away from the world. The pins that he had held in his other hand was now pinned in her hair in memory of her brother._

_"Dad," Ichigo whispered and appeared in the small little room with the patients. "Do you need help?" He asked._

_"No," Kurosaki-san said. "Go get some sleep," he motioned his eldest and only son back out of the room. Carrot Top looked at his dad, curious, but did not disobey his orders._

* * *

She woke up panting, sweat clung to her body. She rolled on her side to look at her little Leek alarm clock, _2:02AM. _She was glad she woke up early to save her from her nightmare. But she felt like she couldn't move anymore. She grasped the sides of her blankets and closed her eyes. Ever since she had came back to Karakura Town the past of her brother somehow haunted her every moment of her life. Whether she was sleeping, day-dreaming, working, eating, he somehow found a way to interrupt her life.

She brushed her bangs away from her face and eyed the metal flower petals that laid right beside her bed on the small little desk. "Sora," she whispered. She would never forget him. How he rescued her. She would be nothing without him. And without him she was nothing. After his death she stayed away from friends. She kept a giant bubble around herself and refused to share it with anyone.

She refused to speak unless it was necessary.

And the smile on her face...

Well let's just say, her smile was fake. A facade. Too make others feel better. Too make herself feel better and hope that her life would be alright. That it was just a long terrible dream.

She wrapped herself back in the blanket and closed her eyes. She had to get some sleep, she only had a few more hours until she would start her life back in her old town. And start her Senior Year in Karakura High.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed, I just love writing, sorry if no one enjoyed ): Please review though and if you would like to tell me was to improve this story or any story I write, I would appreciate that...like...ALOT! Anyway till next time bye!**


End file.
